


Relax With Me

by CloakedTurian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedTurian/pseuds/CloakedTurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard never seems to relax, and Kasumi has taken notice.  Out of curiosity, Kasumi sneaks into Shepard's room in hopes of easing some of her stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [My love for Kasumi seems to develop every single day. Another short piece of fluff, with a few more implications. Enjoy!]

“You shouldn’t do that, you know,” Kasumi called out, uncloaking herself from the corner of the room, a grin under her hood. “Combing your hair so violently is only going to hurt it more.”

Shepard let out an undignified squeak, then cursed under her breath once she caught sight of the woman. “You shouldn’t sneak into people’s private rooms. Especially not mine.”

“Aw, c’mon, Shep- it’s all in good fun,” Kasumi replied, silkily walking towards the Commander. “But really, please don’t do that to your hair.”

Shepard frowned, her damp red hair a total mess on top of her head. She had tried to comb it out, but after the last mission she was on, the tangling… oh the tangling…

“I just want it out of my face,” Shepard sighed, plopping onto her bed. She didn’t mind Kasumi’s presence, despite the circumstance. She went to run the comb through her hair and winced at the tugging of it. “It’s so long now,” she complained.

“Stop being such a baby,” Kasumi giggled, coming forward and snatching the comb out of Shepard’s hand. “Here, I’ve got this.”

Shepard allowed for the help, letting her shoulders relax and drop. She quite liked having her hair played with, but wasn’t sure about—

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” Kasumi quickly placed the flat of her palm against the redhead’s scalp, applying some pressure to alleviate the pain. “I didn’t see that… nest growing.”

“That’s it, I’m chopping it all off.”

Kasumi laughed before shaking her head. “Patience is a virtue, Shepard.”

“I’m not a very patient kind of woman.”

“I can see that,” Kasumi replied gently, a smile playing on her lips. Just a few more sweeps of the comb, and: “Done.”

Shepard blinked a few times, turning her head to glance up at the woman. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Kasumi grinned. “Not that bad, was it?”

“No, not when you do it,” Shepard admitted, looking away and running a hand through the still-drying hair. “I can’t remember the last time anyone did anything to my hair.”

“Relaxing?” Kasumi asked, running smooth gloved fingers through the red locks.

“Very,” the Commander sighed, soothed at the touch. It had been a long, difficult day. And after being Commander for so long, close contact like this wasn’t a usual occurrence. “I have a slight weakness for people playing with my hair.” Shepard paused, not realizing her eyes had closed, and glanced up behind her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not sure I like you knowing that.”

Kasumi grinned devilishly. “I have a tendency to find things out.”

“You’re horrible,” Shepard retorted with a soft chuckle, turning back to face forward. Better access. “I’ll have to figure out one of your weaknesses.”

“Good luck,” Kasumi replied sarcastically, her fingers now gently massaging Shepard’s scalp. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, however. I haven’t seen you this relaxed… since we met, probably.”

“Not a lot of relaxing on the ship for me,” Shepard replied with a slight frown, though it disappeared almost instantly at the caresses from the woman. Remembering herself, she opened her eyes and pulled away, turning her body around to stand. “Kasumi, I’m so sorry—“

“For what?” she asked, placing a hand on the Commander’s shoulder to keep her still. “You didn’t ask me to do anything. I offered.”

Shepard let out a breath, “You didn’t offer to be taken advantage of.”

“Advantage of?” Kasumi scoffed. “Shep, I never do anything I don’t want to. This wasn’t something I didn’t want to do.”

“You wanted to play with my hair?”

“Yes.”

Shepard paused, a furrow coming to her brow. “What?”

“What?” Kasumi replied, her arms crossing under her chest. “No, I didn’t come here thinking I’d be doing that, but it was nice to have you relax. You don’t relax. Period. But you have to, at least once in a while. It’s only human.” She cocked her head to the side, a soft smile coming to her lips. “No matter how many incredible shows of immortality you go through, you’re still human.”

Shepard sighed softly, nodding. “Only human.” A pause. “I’m still pretty sure I crossed a line somewhere.”

“Shepard, you’re being ridiculous,” Kasumi retorted, plopping down onto the bed next to the redheaded soldier. She picked up a book on the nearby nightstand, the one on top. “Have you started this one yet?”

“No,” Shepard replied. Was she uncomfortable with having Kasumi sitting on her bed? She found herself unsure, but realized she wasn’t uncomfortable personally. It was… intimate, but it only bothered her because Kasumi was part of her team. But with Kasumi’s past, this had to be completely platonic. Kasumi had always been friendly with Shepard. 

This was harmless.

“Start now,” Kasumi suggested, scooting up to rest her back against the pillows after placing the book on Shepard’s lap. “I am now requiring you to enjoy at least 15 minutes of quiet time a day.” She crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of her stomach, looking at the soldier expectantly.

“You think you’re the boss of me, Ms. Goto?” Shepard asked playfully, an eyebrow raised as she smiled. “I’m almost sure it’s the other way around, you know.”

“Maybe on the battlefield, but even that’s a big stretch,” Kasumi replied with a wink. “Come and read with me.”

“I don’t think so,” Shepard replied, though she did scoot up to join the woman, shoulder to shoulder. She plopped the book on Kasumi’s lap this time, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. “You read to me this time.” She looked up at Kasumi, a small smile adorning her. 

“Well, when you look at me like that,” Kasumi replied with a soft laugh, pushing away the small flutter she felt in her chest. “I guess I’ll have to comply.”

She opened up the book, moving side to side briefly to get herself more comfortable. Kasumi glanced at the page, then paused before looking over at the redhead. “When was the last time you were close to anyone, Shepard? Even on just a simply physical basis?”

Shepard opened her eyes, some tension coming back to her. It was none of Kasumi’s business, and it had been a while. So she was slightly embarrassed, but answered despite her reservations. “A while,” she stated simply. 

Kasumi frowned slightly but hid it from the Commander. She laid her head down on the soldier’s shoulder, twisting her body slightly to accommodate. She didn’t say anything, but they both knew it was an act of compassion. 

It was easy to get lonely. Not even in the romantic sense, though that held very true for Shepard as well. No, Kasumi knew most humans needed a little physical touch every once in a while. It wasn’t right for Shepard to close herself off so much to the world. Kasumi knew why she did it; it would be hard for Shepard to seem valid to the galaxy if she cuddled up to everyone she possibly could. Just the krogan would find her too weak.

But Shepard, the great and powerful Commander Shepard, relaxed instantly at Kasumi’s touch, as if starved of contact. It saddened Kasumi deeply. Shepard deserved better. 

“You pitying me, Kasumi?” Shepard murmured, laying her head on hers.

“No,” Kasumi replied honestly.

Before she could continue, Shepard replied. “I’m happy where I am. I’m happy to be a resource available to all of you at all times. I want to be there for everyone I can.”

“I appreciate that, Shep,” Kasumi replied quietly, one of her hands leaving the book on her lap and slipping towards Shepard’s, threading their fingers together. “I thank you for that,” she continued, a soft murmur of breath. “But who is there for you the way you are there for us?”

Shepard didn’t answer for a moment. “All of you are here, willing to go through the Omega 4 Relay—“

“Shepard,” Kasumi interjected, finally looking up at the woman. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I know,” she replied quietly, not meeting Kasumi’s gaze. “I can’t afford it, Kasumi.”

Kasumi didn’t know what she expected, but the answer brought a knot to her throat. She faced forward, her eyes down. She felt Shepard slip her hand away, so she herself went to move away, but stilled as she felt Shepard’s arm wrap around her. “Thank you,” she heard the Commander murmur, her lips against Kasumi’s hood. 

They lay there together for a moment, Kasumi’s eyes closing as she settled into Shepard’s close embrace. It was comforting… Warm. Kasumi snuggled in closer, turning her body towards Shepard, a smile coming back to her lips, the knot in her throat gone. 

Shepard also couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in years. It wasn’t simply the touch of another person; it was the fact that it was Kasumi. The most talented thief this generation has ever seen had an incredible knack at figuring Shepard out in the most intimate of ways. Shepard wasn’t quite sure how she ended up squeezing Kasumi close, a hand pressing the woman’s shoulder to hers and another pressing against the small of her back, their legs slightly crossed with each other’s.   
EDI’s cool voice came through the speakers of the ceiling, but neither of them moved until the voice finished the announcement. Kasumi didn’t let go immediately, murmuring, “I don’t care that he wants to talk to you.”

“Stop being such a baby,” Shepard murmured back with a small laugh, mirroring the thief’s earlier comment.

Kasumi pouted, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. “You’re a cruel one, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Shepard replied with a grin. 

Kasumi rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at that grin. They both detangled from each other, very reluctantly, and stood. Within a moment, Kasumi cloaked herself, disappearing in front of Shepard’s eyes. 

“I’m not quite sure I deserve that,” Shepard called, crossing her arms under her chest and taking a step back, the back of her leg touching against the front of the bed. 

“You don’t,” Kasumi replied quietly in her ear, and Shepard felt her face flush when tattooed lips kissed her cheek softly.

Kasumi left the room obviously short after, becoming visible as she walked out of the entrance to the elevator, not looking back. Neither of them knew, but they both had matching red faces and similarly heightened pulses. 

Shepard sat for a moment on her bed, the redness on her face unchanging, a warmth spreading over her, the scent of Kasumi still strong in her mind. The Illusive Man could wait for a moment. 

Besides. She had to get the damn grin of her face before she could talk to anyone.


End file.
